Une saison dans la vie de Sally Anne
by Lexyann
Summary: Sally-Anne Perks est tomboy. Et peste. Quelques tranches de vie. Tranche de vie 3 : Un jour, un escalier farceur la retient en otage... avec son ex.
1. Acrostiche

**Acrostiche Sally-Anne Perks**

Un petit acrostiche pour débuter. Un brin de poésie pour bien commencer la journée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>S<em>**_ur le long chemin, une fille avance, rêveuse,  
><em>**_A_**_h ! depuis déjà trop longtemps amoureuse,  
><em>**_L_**_e cœur palpitant et les yeux étincelants.  
><em>**_L_**_'espoir la fait vivre. Ou était-ce l'utopie ?  
><em>**_Y_**_a-t-il seulement des chances avec lui ?_

**_À_**_ travers l'épais brouillard, elle désespère.  
><em>**_N_**_e pas pouvoir serrer contre elle l'être cher,  
><em>**_N_**_e pas être celle qui calme ses tourments…  
><em>**_E_**_st-ce une sorte de châtiment des airs ?_

**_P_**_ersonne ne peut comprendre cette colère  
><em>**_E_**_lle s'insinue, plus sournoise que la Mort,  
><em>**_R_**_ien ne peut l'arrêter dans sa course au trésor  
><em>**_K_**_amikaze, elle s'empare de son esprit !  
><em>**_S_**_ally a perdu le contrôle : c'est fini !_


	2. Faux pas

**Faux pas**

Scène durant le bal de Noël 1994. Harry et cie ont donc 14 ans. Exercice de style. Commentez si vous appréciez! Ça fait toujours plaisir!^^

0O0O

Ni Sally, ni sa conscience ne s'étaient imaginées que « bal » aurait pu avoir autre chose en commun avec « mal » que seulement les deux dernières lettres. Tout avait commencé quelques heures avant l'ouverture officielle de la soirée. En bonne fille qu'elle était, Sally était montée en papotant joyeusement avec ses amies dans leur dortoir. Les jeunes filles avaient d'abord commencé par monopoliser à tour de rôle les douches communes en ayant préalablement tiré au sort quelle fille irait la première. Ce fut sur Sally que cela tomba, mais n'étant pas aussi féminine que les autres, elle céda volontiers sa place. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle avait besoin d'une éternité devant le miroir de la salle de bain. En fait, quinze minutes sous le jet brûlant lui suffisaient amplement.

Padma l'avait aidée à faire gonfler sa chevelure grâce à une pommade miracle qui faisait boucler même le plus récalcitrant des cheveux. Habituée aux coiffures simples, Sally avait laissé ses longs cheveux bruns couler librement dans son dos et ce, malgré les supplications de Mandy pour tenter un chignon extravagant qui ressemblait davantage à un nid qu'à quoique ce soit d'autres. Et comme elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec des œufs, - ou pire ! de la fiente, - sur la tête, Sally avait refusé catégoriquement. À la place, elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à fermer la fermeture Éclair de sa courte robe noire et blanche. Elle avait ensuite enfilé ses sandales aux talons démesurément hauts qui la faisaient paraître encore plus grande. Déjà qu'elle l'était de nature… Et elle ne manqua pas d'accueillir avec le sourire les nombreuses boutades de ses amies sur l'écart de taille qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir entre Sally et son cavalier.

Et par le fait même, les curieuses potineuses qui se disaient ses amies avaient encore tenté de découvrir qui était ce fameux garçon qui l'avait invitée au bal. Seule Mandy était au courant, mais en bonne confidente qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas soufflé mot à ce sujet à quiconque. Et Sally lui en était drôlement reconnaissante. Mettant un terme à cet interrogatoire, elle s'exclama :

« Les filles, arrêtez ! Vous verrez au bal. »

Non sans jeter un dernier regard taquin à ses amies, Sally avait quitté le dortoir, son châle noir noué sur ses épaules et sa petite bourse blanche à son bras contenant sa précieuse baguette de roseau. Ni elle, ni son cavalier n'avaient pensé donner rendez-vous à l'autre quelque part. Et c'était pourquoi Sally avait fini par s'asseoir aux bas des marches en attendant ses amies. Elle fut bien vite rejointe par les cavaliers de celles-ci que Sally prit plaisir à taquiner. Enfin, le petit groupe de Serdaigle se trouva au complet et ils purent quitter la salle commune en direction de la salle de bal.

Padma ne put cacher sa déception et sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que Sally n'avait toujours pas de représentant de la gent masculine à son bras. Se détachant de Ron, elle chuchota d'un air complice à son amie :

« En espérant que ce n'est pas un Serpentard… »

Le sourire de Sally ne fit que s'agrandir et elle s'empressa de la rassurer. Mais non, bien sûr ! Elle n'avait pas le front de Morag MacDougal pour sortir avec un vert.

Néanmoins, elle en avait assez pour accepter l'invitation d'un jaune. Et puis… ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse de lui, nan ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait embrassée et qu'elle avait apprécié qu'elle pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait là d'amour. Non ? Et puis un baiser, ça ne voulait rien dire. Sally avait embrassé quelques garçons durant l'été. Était-elle devenue d'office leur petite amie ? Non ! Sally se dit qu'elle devrait mettre les choses au clair dès ce soir. Justin et elle, ce n'était que pour le bal. Et pourtant… À cette pensée, Sally ne put taire la sensation désagréable qui prenait une personne lorsqu'elle se mentait à elle-même, cet étau qui lui serrait le cœur.

Ôtant son châle de ses épaules, Sally pénétra dans la salle de bal et prit d'abord le chemin du buffet, son ventre criant famine. Elle repéra bien vite ses plats favoris et remplit son assiette à ras bord, mais elle dut patienter devant la fontaine de punch, car un grand septième année binoclard au nez qui semblait avoir été cassé remplissait tranquillement un plateau de verre, sûrement pour son groupe d'amis. Sally retint de justesse la remarque cinglante qui lui traversa l'esprit et accepta de prendre son mal en patience. De toute façon, elle se sentait d'humeur plutôt festive et elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa bonne humeur pour si peu.

En allant au bal, Sally s'était attendue à un peu n'importe quoi. En allant au bal, Sally pensait qu'elle aurait du plaisir, qu'elle ferait des trolleries avec ses amies et leur cavalier et qu'elle danserait avec le sien jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds (des talons hauts, ça faisait mal. Note à elle-même : plus jamais !). Ses élucubrations allaient même jusqu'à s'imaginer prendre trois ou quatre daiquiris. (D'ailleurs, le début de la soirée laissait présager que Sally avait visé juste.) En allant au bal… En allant au bal, Sally n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait eu… si mal. Une douleur psychologique telle qu'elle en devenait… physique. Un poignard planté en plein cœur.

La mythologie s'était trompée. Cupidon n'était pas un chérubin, mais le diable et ses armes n'étaient pas des flèches, mais mille poignards acérés. Assailli de tous bords, tous côtés, le cœur de Sally laissait échapper une plainte sourde, comme le piaillement d'un oisillon réclamant la becquée de sa maman.

Nulle table n'était placée de telle sorte que Sally ne puisse pas voir la piste de danse. À croire que le comité d'organisation de la soirée l'avait fait exprès. Ses amies et leur cavalier avaient rapidement mangé à ses côtés puis ils l'avaient graduellement abandonnée pour le plancher de danse. Sally les avait d'abord observés avec un air amusé, battant le rythme entraînant de la musique avec son pied. Elle dut même se faire violence afin de refuser l'invitation à danser d'un Serdaigle de son année.

**Où es-tu, Justin ?** pensa-t-elle alors en poussant un soupir agacé.

Et elle avait de quoi se plaindre. On n'avait pas idée d'abandonner ainsi sa cavalière. Lorsqu'il montrerait le bout de son nez, soyez sûrs que Sally lui reprochera vertement de l'avoir ainsi fait attendre.

Laissant son regard voleter d'un couple à l'autre, Sally patienta alors en comparant les tenues des invitées entre elles. Cette robe-là lui donnait de grosses fesses. Celle-là, Sally avait envisagé l'acheter, mais elle avait renoncé lorsqu'elle avait trouvé un défaut de fabrication. Dans celle-ci, cette Poufsouffle avait l'air d'un dindon. Mais Sally se lassa bien vite de ce petit jeu lorsque son regard tomba sur un certain jeune homme.

Non loin d'elle, à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy semblaient former le couple parfait et la jeune fille irradiait de bonheur au bras de son cavalier. Le prince des verts n'avait jamais eu aussi fière allure aux yeux de Sally. Et il n'en était que plus beau. La Serdaigle savait qu'elle aurait dû détourner le regard et continuer à chercher Justin des yeux. Mais voilà, Drago et elle étaient des aimants aux pôles s'attirant : elle ne pouvait tourner la tête. Et cela lui fit mal. Terriblement. Il y eut d'abord cette chaleur au creux de son ventre, cette sensation agréable qui l'envahissait lorsque ses yeux avaient le malheur de tomber sur Drago. L'amour. Sally n'avait jamais pu mettre un mot dessus avant aujourd'hui. Comme c'était étrange et mesquin. Et elle pensa à nouveau : Cupidon était un disciple du Diable. Pansy entra alors dans son champ de vision lorsqu'elle se pencha à l'oreille de son cavalier pour lui roucouler quelque chose qui le fit sourire, et l'aura de bonheur qui l'entourait sembla décupler. La chaleur céda alors le pas à un monstre hideux que l'on appelait jalousie. Qu'est-ce que Pansy avait de plus qu'elle ? Pourquoi n'échangeraient-elles pas de place, pour voir ? Le mot frappa alors Sally de plein fouet.

«Ohhh ! Impossible !» s'exclama une grande fille rousse aux yeux pétillants, à la table voisine.

Et une partie de l'esprit de Sally s'amusa à faire le perroquet. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible.

L'amour que Sally éprouvait était impossible. C'était dur. C'était dur d'éprouver à la fois l'amour et la jalousie, de connaître en même temps la joie de réaliser que l'on était amoureuse et la détresse de se rendre compte… que c'était un amour impossible.

Non seulement c'était dur, mais c'était aussi douloureux ! Si seulement elle pouvait laisser s'échapper ce rapace en elle qui ne demandait qu'à pouvoir planter ses serres puissantes dans la chair de Pansy. Mais non. Elle ne devait pas. Elle ne POUVAIT pas. Elle n'avait qu'une option et c'était d'observer et de souffrir en silence, car… elle n'avait aucun droit sur Drago. C'était elle la fautive dans tout ça, c'était elle qui se trouvait dans le tort. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer ainsi. D'un autre côté, personne ne pouvait avoir de contrôle sur ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait choisi de tomber amoureuse du jeune homme. Elle avait tout juste la force de retenir ses cris et ses larmes. Tout de même. Il fallait garder un semblant de dignité.

**Oh ! Mais faites-les taire, nom d'une crotte de bique enragée !** ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec rage, jetant un regard noir à la rouquine rigolarde.

Elle ne voulait plus entendre les rires, elle ne voulait plus voir les sourires. Personne n'avait le droit d'être heureux s'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce qu'elle. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu faire abstraction de tout cela, faire mine de ne rien ressentir, de n'avoir rien vu. Faire la comédie pour laquelle elle était si douée. Mais ce soir… Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Pas avec eux dans son champ de vision. Et comme il serait impensable de lancer un Silencio géant sur la quasi-totalité des étudiants de Poudlard, Sally n'entrevoyait qu'une solution.

La fuite.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Sally jeta son châle sur ses épaules nues, ramassa sa sacoche et prit son envol. Au passage, elle bouscula un jeune aiglon rondouillard. Sally ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser. Elle était déjà repartie. Si elle avait eu des ailes, tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais elle n'était qu'une petite vipère qui devait presque ramper pour se frayer un chemin vers la terrasse.

Oui. Le mieux, c'était encore d'aller à l'extérieur. Avec un peu de chance, le froid serait si mordant qu'elle en mourrait. Après tout, qui s'en soucierait ? Sûrement pas les jaunes.

Et puis l'image de Justin remonta à la surface de ses pensées. Comme ça. Aussi bêtement que celle de Drago lui était apparue lorsque le Poufsouffle l'avait embrassée, non loin de la volière. Une bouffée de colère l'assaillit alors.

Lui, elle le retenait. S'il avait le malheur de croiser son chemin, Sally ne savait ce qu'elle lui ferait subir. S'ils avaient pris la peine de se retrouver dès le début de la soirée aussi… Sûrement que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.


	3. Coup de foudre

**Le coup de foudre**

Petit one shot reprenant encore une fois Sally-Anne Perks comme personnage principal. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est mon personnage de jeu de rôle depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant. Il s'agit donc ici de quelques messages de jeu de rôle remanié à une sauce fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Et n'oubliez pas de commenter, même si vous n'avez pas aimé! Les compliments et les critiques constructives sont toujours, toujours, les bienvenues. Alors n'hésitez SURTOUT pas ! :)

* * *

><p>C'était une journée comme une autre.<p>

Mouais bon… C'est une façon de commencer comme une autre.

Je revenais d'un cours d'arithmancie particulièrement pénible. Oui car l'arithmancie et moi, ça faisait quarante-douze. Et puis le professeur expliquait trop, trop vite et puis moi, je n'y comprenais rien du tout. Mais alors là, vraiment rien du tout ! Comment ça, je me répète ? Roh ça va… J'avais déjà essayé d'amener une télécommande moldue en classe pour appuyer sur la touche ralenti et voir ce que ça donnerait. Je ne crois pas que le professeur Vector l'ait bien pris parce que je me suis bien vite retrouvée en retenue comme la dernière des cancres. Ce que je ne suis pas.

Comment ça, non ?

Bon ça va… Ce n'est pas parce que je coule en arithmancie que je ne suis pas intelligente.

'…'

Hmm… Je n'aime pas ce silence éloquent. Bon d'accord… ce n'est pas parce que je coule en arithmancie ET en potions que je suis stupide.

'…'

Non mais ! Vous avez bientôt fini, oui ? Oh et puis changeons de sujet, vous voulez bien ? De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de mes performances scolaires. Voilà. Je revenais d'un cours d'arithmancie et j'avais le nez plongé dans mon cahier de notes. Je me marmonnais pour moi-même les nouvelles formules vues en classe sans trop essayer de les comprendre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Mais bon… à la trente millième explication, un prof, ça se lassait. Et ça, c'était bien la seule chose que je comprenais dans ce cours. Le fait était que j'avançais un peu à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs de l'école. Merlin merci. Ou peut-être pas… M'enfin. Comme j'étais l'incarnation de la paresse, que mon prochain cours se trouvait au cinquième étage et que j'étais au demi-sous-sol, j'optai sans trop y réfléchir pour les escaliers mobiles. Hmm… Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée.

Je m'appuyais contre la rampe, bien calée dans un des coins, me préparant à profiter tranquille de la balade. Et tout ça, je le faisais sans même lever mes yeux de mes notes ! Ce que j'étais forte quand même ! Mais voilà, tout aurait pu se dérouler sans anicroche si je n'étais pas tombée sur…

…UN ESCALIER CAPRICIEUX!

Non mais, j'vous jure ! L'escalier mesquin ne se contenta pas de se déplacer. Non ! Non ! Non et NON ! L'impudent indécis s'arrêta pile au milieu, tout juste entre deux paliers, comme ça, tout simplement… Allait-il revenir sur ses pas ou poursuivre sa route ? Mais peut-être n'hésitait-il pas finalement et que l'escalier de pierre avait décidé de courtiser un moment le tableau représentant le sorcier bagarreur, devant lequel il avait choisi de s'arrêter sans prévenir. Mouais, cela devait être ça…._  
><em>Et tout ça, comme ça, d'un coup sec ! Le choc me fit lâcher mes feuilles de notes. Je grognais pour la forme… et fut surprise d'entendre un écho à ce grognement ! Ma parole ! Je n'étais pas seule ! (Bon, je me permets d'ouvrir une parenthèse ici car je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez inutilement de ma santé oculaire. Oui, mes yeux vont très bien. Oui, j'avais remarqué que je n'étais pas seule en empruntant l'escalier, mais disons plutôt que mon cerveau n'avait pas pris la peine d'enregistrer l'information. Voilà. Vous êtes rassurés ? Parfait !)

Pratiquement en face de moi se trouvait tout aussi nonchalamment appuyé contre la rampe opposée de l'escalier… Anthony !

Comment ça, ça ne vous fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? Bon je recommence : pratiquement en face de moi se tenait… mon ex !

Bon ! Voilà ! C'est beaucoup mieux !

Bon maintenant, qu'avait-il de spécial, cet ex ? Oh mais c'était bien simple : ni moi ni lui ne pouvait sentir l'autre. Héhé !

« Quoi ? T'es toujours vivante, toi ?» fut sa première réplique ma foi… _tellement_ intelligente. C'est pourquoi je ne me pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Enfin… pas directement.

« Ouah ! C'est fou comme les tableaux peuvent être vulgaire...!»

Ouais. Il me tapait sur les nerfs. Notre relation avait toujours été ainsi, même lorsque nous avions formé un couple. C'était toujours une floppée de sarcasmes et d'ironie. Et quand ils épuisaient leur stock, ils passaient aux piques acerbes et aux réparties acerbes. Durant les cinq mois qu'avait duré notre histoire, nous en avions passé la moitié à nous chamailler et l'autre moitié à nous réconcilier. Mais à la longue, ça en devenait lassant et c'est pourquoi nous avions décidé de mettre un terme à notre liaison. Depuis ce jour là, il ne restait que de la froide indifférence. Une sorte de trêve qui pouvait être rompue à tout moment. Et ce moment semblait être arrivé, en fin de compte.

« Ah ! Ha ! Toujours aussi marrante, à ce que je vois..., » répliqua-t-il.

En temps normal, la seconde remarque d'Anthony aurait été un compliment, mais pas venant de lui pas maintenant. Non… Je reconnaissais parfaitement le sarcasme à peine voilé derrière les paroles de mon ex. C'était dire… J'avais dû les supporter durant cinq mois, et même plus si l'on comptait la période précédent la formation de notre couple. Il faut dire que je trouvais ça craquant, à l'époque. Mais voilà, le pauvre semblait avoir perdu la main, car je l'avais connu plus en forme… plus rapide sur la répartie cinglante surtout… Je m'assoyais lentement sur une marche, faisant gaffe à faire glisser la jupe de mon uniforme entre mes cuisses et à refermer mes jambes dessus. Non mais, ho… Il n'avait pas à regarder mes petites culottes quand même… Et puis d'abord, il en avait déjà vu quelques-unes, alors ça suffisait amplement…

Je posais ma tête dans ma main, la mine boudeuse. Ce faisant, une mèche glissa devant mes yeux, mais je ne fis rien pour la remonter. De toute façon, ça aurait été vain, sans pince pour la retenir : elle serait revenue me taquiner la seconde d'après… Cette mèche, elle était un peu comme Anthony, dans le fond… À force de disputes et de réconciliations, Je m'étais lassée. Un soir, une prise de tête de plus pour une connerie et j'avais décidé de ne plus revenir vers lui. Je l'avais laissé aller, car quelque chose au fond de moi-même me chuchotait que ça aurait été vain de le retenir.

Voilà… Comme cette mèche…

Oh… il y avait eu des larmes, bien sûr… Des cris de rage de voir qu'Anthony ne faisait rien non plus pour revenir vers moi. Combien de fois après cette dispute, cette sorte de non rupture officielle, j'avais rêvé que Anthony reviendrait vers moi en s'excusant mille fois, en m'inondant de présents, et que je l'acceptais avec le plus beau des sourires, le regard le plus doux, le baiser le plus passionné, mais qu'au réveil, je ne retrouvais que la froideur de ma chambre et un oreiller mouillé de larmes. Les jours de grande colère, après m'être rejoué des milliers de fois cette ultime scène de réconciliation qui n'aurait jamais lieu, je m'amusais sombrement à en changer la fin. Dès lors, je ne l'acceptais plus à bras ouverts : à la place, je l'accueillais avec ma fameuse batte de Quidditch et je le menaçais de lui faire éclater la cervelle s'il avait l'audace de se retrouver une autre fois devant moi. Mais l'une et l'autre de ces scènes, c'était simplement de l'orgueil mal placé, plutôt que de l'amour sincère. L'amour sincère… Y en avait-il vraiment eu entre nous ? Nous ne nous étions jamais arrêtés pour nous poser la question. (De toute manière, la communication entre nous avait toujours fait défaut. Ça avait été soit des cris, soit des gestes, point barre.) Mais pouvait-on vraiment construire une relation durable qui pouvait porter le doux nom d'amour, celui dont rêvaient toutes les petites filles, et qui se terminait après un fragment d'une éternité que nous avions cru posséder… ?

_Puis, doucement, sans le vouloir,  
>On passe du cœur… à la mémoire <em>  
>[Gérard Presgurvic]<p>

Au fil des semaines, l'amour avait cédé place à la frustration. À la seule vue d'Anthony, ce n'était plus de la mélancolie qui remontait en moi, mais une envie de vomir. Et cette envie aurait peut-être pu se concrétiser s'il n'y avait pas eu les vacances. Mais voilà, l'été avait ramené le soleil et une sorte de bonne humeur diabolique pour moi. Je m'étais retrouvée dans ma petite ville du Pays de Galles, j'avais retrouvé mes amis d'enfance. Plusieurs furent surpris de me revoir car en un an, j'avais quitté plusieurs de mes traits de petite fille. Je devenais peu à peu une femme et j'appris bien vite que c'était un avantage considérable sur les petites gosses pourries gâtées des bourgeois de la ville. Surtout qu'auprès des garçons de mon quartier, j'étais bien plus appréciée que ces dindes.

Mais quoi que l'on puisse en penser, je n'étais pas de ces filles opportunistes qui se contentaient du premier venu. Par conséquent, je ne faisais rien du tout et je jouais à la petite vierge effarouchée. (C'était que j'avais des talents d'actrice, petite peste que j'étais, talents que j'avais hérité de ma mère, comédienne de son état.) Bien sûr, cet été là, je jouais à la bouteille, au poker et à vérité conséquence. Mais je connaissais mes limites, je savais quand m'arrêter. Et puis d'abord, c'était contre mes principes d'aller plus loin « juste pour le plaisir.» Quand un voisin essayait de dépasser cette limite, je sortais mes larmes de crocodile et je prétendais que ça me faisait mal, car je venais juste de rompre avec mon petit ami à qui j'avais été très attachée et gnagnagna… Au moins, je pouvais dire qu'Anthony m'avait été utile à quelque chose, dans toute cette aventure.

Et la frustration qui s'était installée dans mon cœur se changea en froide indifférence. Dès la rentrée, dès le premier regard échangé, le message avait été clair : la guerre froide était déclarée. Un faux pas, une seule remarque mal placée, et le pacte de non agression devenait nul et non avenu. Et ce jour était venu, Anthony l'avait déclenché… ou plutôt cet escalier.

La tête toujours posée dans ma main, je n'avais pas quitté Anthony des yeux une seconde. Et le regard que je portais sur lui était lointain et trahissait ce à quoi je pensais. Mes prunelles brunes s'étaient faites d'abord mauvaises, puis elles s'étaient adoucies pour devenir franchement tendres; elles donnaient alors l'impression de vouloir laisser s'échapper une unique larme, mais se ravisaient pour se faire carnassières; elles se faisaient une dernière fois tendres pour finalement prendre les traits de la mesquinerie.

Et pendant tout ce temps, la mèche me chatouillait le bout du nez, et je finis par afficher un sourire étrange, alliant bizarrement mesquinerie et songe.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, j'ignore ce que fit mon ex durant ce laps de temps qu'avait duré mon voyage. Je crus voir remuer ses lèvres, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais à mille lieues de ce pauvre escalier têtu du collège. Et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu.

Lorsque je revins sur terre, je fus surprise de constater que Anthony avait pris place juste en face de moi, et sa main avançait lentement mais sûrement vers mon visage. Lui aussi semblait perdu quelque part entre le passé et le présent, car il avait cet air absent et doux que j'avais l'habitude d'aimer plus que tout. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais l'expression sur mon visage ne montrait que de la surprise pure.

« Euh… Anthony ?»

Ma voix sembla le tirer lui aussi d'une profonde rêverie. Il sursauta, ramena aussitôt sa main vers lui et reprit son air arrogant et par trop familier. Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il avait voulu faire, mais une voix au fond de moi me dit qu'il avait peut-être eu l'intention de retirer de mon visage la fameuse mèche. Je baissais la tête, mais sur le sommet de mon crâne, je ressentais les yeux d'Anthony posés sur moi, comme une brûlure. Alors inconsciemment, je ramenais la mèche derrière mon oreille, même si je savais pertinemment que c'était vain. Je relevais la tête, mais Anthony avait déjà détourné le regard. Ou peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais posé sur moi…

« Bouse de dragon! » nous exclamâmes-nous en chœur. Et cela nous fit sourire. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau durant une fraction de seconde. Et nous semblâmes nous rappeler de la situation qui prévalait entre nous. C'était comme si durant une minute ou deux, je ne sais pas, un charme nous avait enveloppé et qu'il s'était rompu.

Alors c'était ça qui se passait lorsqu'on recroisait son ex…?

Je voulais dire quelque chose pour remplir ce vide, ce silence qui me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais tout ce que je trouvais bêtement à dire fut :

« J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se remettre à bouger. J'ai un cours, moi…»

La réponse d'Anthony ne tardait pas. Du tac au tac, comme on dit.

« Comme si les cours de madame étaient plus importants que tout !»

« Parce que les cours de monsieur le sont davantage, peut-être ?»

« Mais bien sûr ! Je suis en sixième année, _moi ! _J'ai passé mes BUSEs, _moi ! _»

« Ha !» fis-je en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Et je ne trouvais rien à ajouter… Mais je me sentais fichtrement bien tout à coup. Le simple fait d'avoir échangé ces quelques répliques acerbes me libéraient. Oui. Je me sentais bien de déverser ce venin sur Anthony. Je me sentais bien… de le haïr ! Autant, sinon plus que ces nuits passées à dormir entre ses bras dans son petit lit jumeau, pendant que ses compagnons de dortoir faisaient mine de ne rien savoir (après tout, Anthony était préfet, il avait droit à quelques privilèges). C'était paradoxal, non ? Je me sentais mieux en accomplissant un acte de haine plutôt qu'en repensant à une scène d'amour.

_La haine, la haine_

_La sœur de l'amour, mais qu'on cache_

[Gérard Presgurvic]

« Alors dans combien de cours comptes-tu avoir Troll, cette année, hmm ?» demanda Anthony en souriant d'un air goguenard.

Et ça recommençait. Et je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre. Encore… Je chiffonnais mon cahier de notes d'un geste rageur.

« Eh oh ! Où est passée la peste qui m'a déjà servie de copine ?» reprit-il. Mais ma parole, c'est qu'il s'amusait de mon absence de réaction !

« Gnagnagna ! Je t'ai connu plus en forme,» laissais-je finalement tomber. Bon je sais… Je n'avais pas fait très fort sur ce coup-là. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Il m'énervait tellement, ce… raaah !

Et puis une curieuse pensée traversa mon esprit. Tellement étrange que j'en restais un peu clouée sur place. Pendant ce temps, Anthony était parti dans un monologue visant à me rabaisser.

« Non mais ce n'est pas comme si… bla bla bla… Quand on sortait ensemble, c'était tout le temps moi qui… bla bla bla… Admets-le donc pour une fois… bla bla bla… Tu sais, tu pourrais une fois dans ta vie… bla bla bla…»

Cette pensée, la voici : tout se trouve dans l'expression « coup de foudre.» Coup de la foudre, coup de foudre d'amour. Coup de foudre de haine…? Était-il possible que ce jour-là, quelque chose se produisît, qu'une étincelle enflammât un brasier, qu'une soupape s'ouvrît pour laisser déverser un flot continu d'un fiel nauséabond et que la haine prît la place de l'amour dans mon cœur ?

« Tu sais quoi, Anthony ? Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu peux bien penser de moi à cet instant précis. Alors fais-moi plaisir, veux-tu ? Ferme-la ! »

Et juste à ce moment, l'escalier redémarra, Anthony était sous le choc, mais je m'en fichais. Je sortais au troisième et optais pour une route alternative composée de passages secrets. Mais je croyais vaguement entendre qu'on m'appelait...

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Alors?<p>

À la prochaine!

Lexyann


End file.
